


Cute Baby Pictures

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [178]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Attempt at Humor, Bombrush loves attention, Cute Kids, F!Soundwave - Freeform, F!Tailgate - Freeform, Gen, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Japanese Interns, Mild Language, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Triplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Bombrush has a lot of cute photos on his phone that he likes to show to others.





	

 

"And this is when Solara went to her first amusement park.  I wanted to put her on the baby sky chair first, but my son refused to let her on a ride without him or his wife.  So that's them on the Carousal in the carriage.  And now with Thornstriker on one of the horses."

 

Perhaps it was best to leave Bombrush as he was.  Megatron had been making offers to several Japanese and Korean companies to extend his own company's reach in the Asian market.  They had just finished a meeting with one of them and while Megatron and some of the higher ups of the Asian firm were finishing up deals and contracts in the other room (with plenty of alcohol and expensive h'oderes), the less important members of each company were in the meeting room waiting for the higher ups to finish.

 

Cyclonus sipped at his ginger ale as he looked over the charts projecting the cost and stock exchanges of their companies.  This was going to take a while to sort out and finalize the actual numbers and results.  His department was going to be busy.  There would need to be some reshuffling of jobs in his department and some of their current work would have to be put on hold until this was finished.  Looked like that project at the Great Falls hydroelectric power plant would have to be sorted out later.

 

He knew others were doing the same as he was; sorting through notes and looking over data to plan on how to work with it once they returned to their respective companies.  But then there were others who... were finding ways to keep themselves occupied in the meantime.

 

For Bombrush, it was having a chat with some very young Japanese interns that was mostly him showing them pictures of his granddaughter and family.

 

"And this is Solara when she learning pottery at the local YMCA.  See, this is her project, the little blue and green cup with the stickers on it."

 

The young women were just drinking this in like water in a desert.  And Bombrush was clearly enjoying the attention and absolutely reveling in it.

 

Cyclonus looked over to Soundwave who was reading her notes while also glancing over at her husband.  He had no idea how she could tolerate the man, but at least she was the reason Bombrush's flirting had mellowed out in recent years.

 

But that didn't stop the other from trying to show off cute pictures of his granddaughter to everyone he could get a hold of.  And these young women were too willing to sate the man's need for attention.

 

"She loves playing with her family.  My second son is a little older than her, but they play together whenever they come to visit.  And this is her with some other kids..."

 

Cyclonus tuned them out as he heard the Japanese women squeal.  Primus, just how much were they into this?  Yes, Solara was a nice kid, but there was no way Bombrush had enough pictures of her, good ones at least, that could hold these women's attention for the last fifteen minutes.

 

Surely he had to run out of them eventually...

 

"And there's more of them here."

 

Oh for the love of- they were practically swooning over the man's phone.  What could possibly be so cute of Solara to do that they were now visible acting like children?

 

"I know, they're so adorable, right?  Look at that pudgy little face."

 

... Was he now showing photos of Diskdrive?  Perhaps more of Diskdrive and Solara?  Diskdrive was a nice looking kid as well, so maybe that's what was setting off the women into fast chattering Japanese with each other.

 

"And- Oh, isn't she a cutie?"

 

What in the name of Primus was he showing them?"

 

Cyclonus brought his head up to stare at them when he saw Bombrush turn in confusion to one of the girls who was asking something in Japanese.

 

 "Hmm... Oh no, they're not my kids-"

 

 ...What?

 

 "-They're his."

 

It was like a pack of lionesses had found him in the middle of the Sahara as nearly a dozen eyes turned to him.  He was about to lean back when suddenly they squealed.  Squealed.  What the he-?

 

Wait, didn't Bombrush just say his kids?

 

"Yep.  He has Noxide, Powerline, and that there is Cybel.  She has such a chubby little face."

 

"Where the hell did you get pictures of my children from?"

 

Bombrush and the interns looked to him again.  Bombrush blinked in confusion, "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

 

"How did you get pictures of my children onto your phone?"

 

Now everyone was staring at him.  And Bombrush, who calmly looked at the man and then his phone before turning back to the very angry man who was looking ready to jump the table and strangle him.

 

"Don't you remember?  I came over to help you and your wife out with the triplets two Sundays ago."

 

"...Have you been taking pictures of my children?"

 

"Well, I did ask Tailgate is it was okay and she said I could snap a few.  I mean, they are quite adorable, so I just snapped a few-"

 

"How many?"

 

"Wha-?"

 

"How many?!"

 

Bombrush looked at Cyclonus before he turned to the interns, who were all nervously watching the exchange, before he turned to his phone.  

 

"Umm... let's see, if I count the ones I took two Sundays ago-"

 

"Damn it, how many do you have?"

 

"Close to fifty, maybe a little less than that."

 

It was a wonder that Cyclonus had not just thrown his laptop at the man, furious and enraged that this... Primus, he had let this man handle his children!

 

"Why the fuck do you need fifty pictures of my children, you-!"

 

"Just for the record, most of these came from your wife."

 

If someone dropped a pen in the room, everyone would be able to hear it.

 

"... My... wife?"

 

"You know, Tailgate?  The one who likes to snap a picture of your kids every ten minutes or so?"

 

Okay, he may have been exaggerating, but Cyclonus couldn't deny that his wife got a little camera happy with the triplets sometimes.

 

"She sends me some of her favorites and I keep them on my phone.  Is that a problem?"

 

Cyclonus suddenly felt very small as he could feel everyone's eyes turn back to him.  There really wasn't anything wrong with that.  In fact, he knew she shared many of their kids' photos with family and friends.  He just didn't think that Bombrush was a part of that circle.

 

"... I would prefer if you refrained from showing my children's photos to strangers."

 

"Oh.  I’m sorry, I won't do it again."

 

Cyclonus didn't think Bombrush would yield that quickly.  But as the atmosphere was getting rather awkward as Cyclonus sat down and went back to his work.  Soon enough, the room started to move on from that distraction and went back to normal.

 

Cyclonus was trying his best to ignore everyone else.  He was trying to not seem embarrassed.

 

He probably could have handled that better.

 

And he would definitely need to talk to Tailgate about these photos she was sharing once he got home.

 

END


End file.
